Persuasion
by ChronoRevolution653
Summary: My first lemon. Not much else to say. Rated M for LEMON.


**Alright. So, this is my first lemon... it's going to be bad guys, I'm not expecting you to think it's fantastic. I'm open to criticism by whoever reads this, or comments if you guys think it's good. But PLEASE, no flames... I'm begging you guys, please. That ruins my confidence. **

**Anyway... I'm back, for those of you who know my true identity! Yay!**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored.."<p>

All it took were those two words to make everything else completely fade from existence, and he knew it. She looked over at him, her chocolate brown eyes staring at him with the same innocent curiosity they had always held. It was that curiosity that made his heart skip a beat each time she looked at him, and strangely, his longing for her. Usually, he was able to contain himself. But today, something was different, and he couldn't seem to hold himself back… He waited patiently for an answer.

She set down her book, and replied with a smile, and the same, quiet words she always spoke. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

Oh, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to grab her, lead her into the back, and shove himself into her as far as he possibly could. But, they were both virgins, and he was ultimately nervous of what she would say. She always gave him the choice of what they were going to do that night, and he was able to come up with an answer most of the time. But tonight.. It was different.

_It's not just like I can go up and say, "I want to take you home and fuck the living daylights out of you." That's just not right, and that would probably scare her more than anything. _

He cursed himself bitterly as he tried to think of a way to explain. But, he took too long, and his thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. Looking back up, he found her grinning at him, which caused his cheeks to flush in embarassment. "What?"

She shrugged. "You looked so deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

He snarled under his breath as his cheeks flamed an even brighter red than they already were. Her look turned to one of concern, and she started to open her mouth, most likely to ask if he was alright, but he wouldn't give her time. He raised his hand to silence her, and then narrowed his eyes. He would give her his answer. "Why don't I show you instead of telling you? There's really no way for me to even describe this one."

Her curious look returned, as well as one of hesitance, but she nodded anyway in agreement to his request. For a minute he couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that he was doing this. But it was too late to turn back now, and by God, he wasn't even going to try to. He slowly took her by the arm and nearly dragged her into the empty bedroom in the back of their small house. The neighborhood was quiet at this time of night, nearly midnight, so there would be no disturbances.

Her eyes flashed slightly, and she removed herself from his grip and backed a few steps away. She hesitantly turned her gaze towards his main destination, the bed, and then quickly looked back at him, realization dawning in her eyes. He wouldn't lie, he was a bit impressed that she had figured it out that fast. "I don't know about this.."

He sighed softly. That had been her answer the last time, when he had tried to simply talk about it before with her. It wasn't long ago, but he believed that she was a little more confident. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes. However, it was no longer the fear she had previously held onto. He could see no trace of it. _Maybe if I just push her a little, she'll go for it.._ He would never force her to do something she didn't want to do. But maybe, he could convince her. "It's okay, you know.. I know you're nervous, but it's alright with me. There's absolutely nothing to be scared of."

He didn't quite know what had happened to her, or what beliefs had been put into her head that having sex was such a bad thing, but he could clearly see that she was very hesitant about it. Her wary gaze locked onto his, and he feared the worst. Her eyes clearly said no. Her face clearly showed that she was embarassed.

It's what came out of her mouth that surprised him the most.

"... I know. And you're right. I think I'm ready."

It was a bit of an understatement to say that his mind completely screeched to a halt. He stared at her, and it took everything he had to keep himself from asking her if he had heard right. Her look changed from one of hesitation to what seemed to be… determination, and acceptance. He couldn't believe that he had managed to actually get her to agree, after all that time. It took him a minute, but he finally managed to start thinking again, and this time he finally shot her a grin. She smiled shyly back, her eyes glinting, and he felt his heart, and his member, jump with the adrenaline he was feeling in his body. He was actually going to do this. She was allowing him to do it.

She watched him for a minute more, and then suddenly, to his surprise, leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. He hadn't expected her to be the one to start, and it caught him off guard, his eyes widening slightly for a second. But once that second was over, his eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss just as passionately as she was. He was determined to make this the best experience she had had, and it seemed like she was equally determined to do the same thing for him by the way she was going. Her kisses became deeper, and his lust became ever stronger. Their tongues wrapped around each other, tangling themselves in each other's mouths.

Their kiss held for a short while, until she broke away to come up for air. At this moment, he took the opportunity to let his hands start to explore her body. Her breath hitched slightly in her throat as they slowly crept farther down her back, ever so slowly, he wasn't going to move too fast during their first time, for both her sake and his own. Eventually, they reached her thighs. He didn't let himself stop to think, pushing forward with his plan. He took one hand and continued downward and inward, reaching in between her legs. She felt her shiver, and he took that opportunity to push forward, beginning a soft, rubbing motion against her area. Her body seized up and she immediately let out a small moan, which only pushed him to continue his motions. He could tell that this would be a way to turn her on, and those moans of hers.. Those would definitely help to push him towards insanity as well.

He continued his motions for some time, and after about thirty seconds, he began to feel moisture around the area of her jeans where he was rubbing. Her moans increased, and became smoother, and longer. He growled lightly, knowing that he had succeeded in his attempts to turn her on at this point. His free hand began to push the clothing she had on downwards, off her body. He began to move even faster as her hands started doing the same, first tugging his shirt off of his body, forcing his hands away from her as she did so, and then going as far as to pull down his own jeans, and boxers at the same time.

He began to reach for her again, but she didn't give him the chance this time, and instead dropped to her knees before he could get close. His thoughts began to blank again, and he started to wonder exactly what she was doing, if he had somehow hurt her. But when she smirked up at him, his eyes widened as he realized what her next move was.

_Dear lord, this is actually happening right now._

He watched her move towards him, slowly, almost teasingly slow. His heart pounded in his chest, his member pulsed as it waited for the attention she was going to give. Her tongue flicked against the tip, and the shock raced through his body and up his spine, causing him to let out the slightest of groans. His mind still wouldn't grasp that this was actually happening to him, but it wouldn't matter anyway, because the minute she began to take him into her mouth, his mind completely blanked out again, and he felt that same shock rush through him, but about twice as much as before. His eyes closed as she continued to move until she had taken him in as far as she could without her gag reflex activating, and then she began to move, bobbing her head in a slow, but steady rhythm. He groaned once again, feeling himself become harder with each movement she made. She was moving slowly, but effectively.. He was a bit impressed by how well she was doing.

When she began to suck on him, he lost all meaning of thought, and began to push back, demanding more out of her. She coughed at the sudden intrusion he brought on, but made an effort to work harder, moving faster and with more force. Each synched movement became faster and stronger, until she was moving as far and sucking as hard as she could on him. He continued to push back, his groans getting louder and his thrusts turning wilder, until finally he couldn't hold it back any longer. With one final, hard thrust and a loud snarl of her name, he felt his climax rush forward and take control. He came forcefully into her mouth, his orgasm rushing through him, and she swallowed each drop. Once he had finished, she released him, licking around his member a final time to catch anything she hadn't consumed already. She stood up afterwards, panting a bit. She spoke softly, her words separated with each soft pant she gave. "... Well.. How was that?"

He smirked, his thoughts returning to him as he recovered. "That was great… But it's my turn now." His smirk deepened as he watched her eyes flash again, but he wasn't about to let her get nervous and quit now. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her around lightly, pushing her down gently onto the bed that waited for them. He ripped her remaining clothing off of her body, he had half forgotten it was there until just now, and positioned himself overtop of her. His confidence was overwhelming her, and he knew it, but he decided it would be better for them both to get started quickly, to erase any doubts in their minds. He guided his rock hard member towards her still moistened area, and gently pushed himself inside. He heard her gasp sharply as he very slowly worked his way farther in, fighting any urge he had to just push through all the way. He could see the discomfort on her face, and hear her very softly whimpering, so he kept his movements slow, until finally, he reached her hymen. He stopped there, glancing down softly at her, asking for her permission to continue. Her eyes met his, and she nodded, shutting her eyes afterwards.

He didn't hesitate, pulling back just a tiny bit, and then pushing forward a bit roughly, breaking her seal and virginity quickly as an attempt to help with the pain. He watched her grit her teeth, an attempt to not scream, and stopped once again to let her recover. When she finally granted him permission to continue, he began to thrust slowly, smoothly in and out of her. Underneath him, her whimpering gradually began to fade, replaced with the same soft moaning from before when he had tried to turn her on. He began to experiment, moving slightly faster, a bit harder. Her moaning increased, and he smirked to himself as she once again closed her eyes, knowing that now, she was feeling pleasure rather than pain.

His speed and force gradually increased with each passing second, and with that her moans and cries increased in volume and length. Each moan she gave made his head spin, and he could feel himself getting lost in the madness that screamed at him to stop fooling around and ravage her body until he couldn't move any more. He forced himself with difficulty to keep his movements under control, fighting his thoughts and willing himself to think of her, and how she felt. But it was so, so hard to do that, when she kept moaning like that. Damn, it was hard.

He couldn't stop himself from increasing his speed even more, he could feel himself reaching his maximum speed and force gradually. Her moans grew louder, and eventually, she began to scream, which only made him speed up even more. He struggled to keep ahold of his thoughts, of his sanity. He was slowly losing control, and he knew it.

And with one final scream of his name, all of it was lost.

Without thinking, he pushed forward with as much force as he could, finally increasing to his maximum speed. His thrusts became wild and harsh, tearing through her with such force that it moved the entire bed that held them. She screamed his name loudly, and even pushed back at him from time to time, making his mind explode with agonizingly impressive pleasure. His climax slowly approached him, but he held it back, wanting to get as much as he could out of this experience. He continued to move through her, fast, hard, and with every bit of feeling he could put into it. Until suddenly, he made one more thrust and she cried out sharply, her eyes flying open and her walls clamping down around his member forcefully. He instantly knew that he had pushed her into her orgasm, and struggled harder as his own tried to force itself out. It was in vain however, and he forced through her to thrust one final time, as deep as he could possibly go. With a loud groan, he came at the same time that she did, he spilled into her and she spilled out onto him, their mixed cum covering both of their bodies and the sheets underneath them.

Both the young man and the young girl panted harshly, each recovering from their climaxes. She reacted first, opening her eyes and watching him silently, before leaning up and kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, opening his eyes a minute later and breaking it, pulling himself out of her and then rolling over to lay beside her. She moaned one last time as he did so, her eyes closing once more. Within seconds she was unconscious, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He just watched her, then sighed happily and closed his own eyes. His mind clear and his desires finally fufilled, he couldn't have had a better night with her if he tried, and he believed that she felt the same way. With a smile, he began to drift into sleep, with one final thought whispering through his head.

_…. I wonder what she'll let me do tomorrow night.._


End file.
